1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a transmission technique to transmit a content to a receiving apparatus connected to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional content transmission system has been used, such as Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) (trademark), which is a transmission system configured to mutually connect apparatuses via a network and to transmit a content, such as a still image, a moving image, or audio information. In addition, a conventional content transmission system, such as Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) (trade mark), which is regulated based on UPnP (trade mark), has been used.
In the content transmission system described above, a transmission apparatus transmits a content and metadata of the content to a receiving apparatus, such as the content reproduction apparatus. The transmission apparatus can load a new content from a device or an apparatus external to the transmission apparatus via a memory card or via a network.
The transmission apparatus stores the newly loaded content in a predetermined directory within a logical file system managed by the transmission apparatus. Alternatively, as discussed by Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-20959, the transmission apparatus stores the content loaded into a temporary directory for temporarily registering a content or metadata of the content.
In addition, the transmission apparatus notifies the receiving apparatus what type of structure of the logical file system in which the content is stored within the transmission apparatus. More specifically, in the standard by the above-described DLNA (trade mark), a directory, which stores a content, has a hierarchical structure and is stored on the transmission apparatus. The transmission apparatus notifies the receiving apparatus of the hierarchical structure.
Furthermore, the reproduction apparatus acquires the content and information about the hierarchical structure of the directory from the transmission apparatus. In addition, the reproduction apparatus presents the content and the layers of the directory to the user. The user follows the presented layer and selects a desired content.
After loading a new content and updating the content managed by the transmission apparatus, the transmission apparatus notifies the receiving apparatus that the content has been updated as discussed by Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-166253. However, in the conventional method, the receiving apparatus presents the new content included in each directory to the user. Accordingly, the user may not know that a content has been newly loaded by the transmission apparatus and added into a directory other than a currently browsed directory.